Forgive but Never Forget
by TheSlytherinPrincess95
Summary: Hermione is one of the few 7th years that is coming back to Hogwarts to finish her last year she is more than unhappy to see that Draco Malfoy has also decided to continue his schooling.Hermione doesn't believe that Draco has changed but things may change when a certain hippogriff, who's been permitted back onto the grounds, forgives Draco.Hippogriffs never forgive and never forget
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, all rights to it go to Ms. J.K. Rowling :)

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Hermione was currently sitting inside the head girl room in Gryffindor tower. The beginning of this term had been really different then the ones she had been so used to in the past. Besides the fact that Dumbledore no longer was the one greeting the students, Hermione also had to deal with the fact, that the only person around that she knew well was Ginny. Harry and Ron had been asked to join the auror program early and had denied the need to go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts seemed empty without them. Although it's not like she wanted to see Ron again anyway. Over their long break before Hogwarts, Ron had let Hermione in on a little secret. Apparently, she was boring and not spontaneous enough for Mr. Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sighed, closing her book. Thinking of Ron only made her heart hurt. She had really loved him...like a lot. She sighed and looked out of the large window that showed a perfect view of the lack. It was only 5 o'clock; she should have enough time to take a walk around the lake to calm her nerves. She pinned her Head Girl pin onto her robes, and found herself walking out of the common room and out into the crisp cool evening air.

In no time at all she had found herself walking towards the lake to her normal spot under the trees by the lake that Harry, Ron and her had always rested under. However, she quickly noticed that there was already someone sitting against the tree, looking out towards the giant squid that had just jumped out of the lake. She squinted, trying to make out who in the world could have possibly been sitting there. "Oh well." She thought she'd just have to share. The closer she got though, the more clearer this person became to her. She instantly recognized the platinum blond hair, that absolutely only one person could have had, which made her silently groan. Not him, there was no way she could share her spot with that slimy ferret. She sighed noticing how close they were and quickly turned on her heels, towards the other end of the lake. Against her wishes, though her feet failed her as she turned and found herself tripping over a rock and landing right on her knee.

Hermione found herself squealing as she fell to the ground. She then groaned as she heard the distinct shuffling of feet coming towards her. She didn't dare look up, knowing who was coming towards her, going to come and make fun of her pain. "You alright there Granger?" She heard the indistinct smirk hidden in his voice. She growled and turned on her butt to assess the damage she had done to her leg. The rocks on the ground had made a nice tear in her knee but she'd be all right as long as she cleaned it. "Are you going to answer me Granger or not?" Hermione's eyes dared to dart up to him, where he stood over her, smirking. She noticed he was holding out his hand to her, which made her blink, and then came to her senses, pushing his hand away as she stood up by herself. She scoffed and dusted off her skirt. Malfoy made a sort of growling-like noise. "Well fine then Granger, be a bitch then." Hermione's eyes flashed with anger and she turned to look at Malfoy. "I don't need your help Malfoy! I don't need anyone's help so, just leave me alone and never come near me again!" Draco's eyes widened and then something weird happened, something Hermione would have never expected, Draco's face actually looked like he was concerned. Nevertheless, his mask quickly replaced that face. "Well damn Granger, what swam up your skirt today?" Hermione rolled her eyes and she found herself stalking back up to the castle with a flick of her hair. She did not need this from Malfoy of all people right now.

Sadly, her torment was not going to end quickly. She was shocked to hear footsteps coming up from behind her. All she had wanted to do was relax and stop reminiscing about her and Ron, but of course, that git had to be there to ruin everything. "Granger!" Malfoy called. "Granger!" Hermione groaned but did not turn around. She had just walked through the main doors, when she felt a slender hand wrap around her wrist. "Hermione!" "What?!" She practically spit at him as she turned around, her long bushy hair flicking out and slapping him in the face. Malfoy flinched from this, like he actually flinched away from her. His silver eyes fell on her brown ones. "I wanted to tell you something before you stormed away from me." Hermione straightened towards him fully to meet his gaze before she glared down at his hand, which was still wrapped around her wrist. Malfoy noticed and he quickly let go. "What Malfoy? Please, I don't want to do this right now." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn Granger, you really need to calm down, how is anyone supposed to even talk to you when you being so damn stubborn?" Hermione let out an offended squeal and turned again to leave, and that's when he made his biggest mistake. This time Malfoy reached for her other arm and he successfully grabbed it in the middle. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she quickly turned on him and began to try to pull her arm free. "Let go!" She screamed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Malfoy's eyes widened and he quickly let go. He watched as her sleeve rose up past her elbow and instantly realized what had happened. There, on her perfectly pale arm was the scar that read," Mudblood." "Granger...I'm sorry." He barely whispered the apology. She didn't even attempt to listen; her tears had now freely begun to flow from her eyes. "Do not ever touch me Malfoy! Never! I don't need you half-assed apologies because they are worthless and don't mean anything. You don't mean the words that come out of your mouth, you say they to get others to think you care, but you can't fool me." She watched his eyes squint as if in pain. She felt her knees getting weaker and she quickly turned around to try to get away from him before she collapsed in front of him. She ran up to the stairs and out of sight before she allowed herself to slide down against the wall, her knees tucked into her chest, and she cried. The memories of that night floating back into her memory.

The manor was huge and dark. The only room she ever saw though was the drawing room. It would have been beautiful if the circumstances had been different. However, under these conditions all that she could feel was horror. If she remembered anything from that day, it was his face, especially his face. She lay on the floor, being cruicioed and tore into by his aunt. Her eyes for some odd reason had sought him, and he was watching, almost as if it was nothing. He had a hard face and he no emotions dared surface. He was really going to sit and watch. Thankfully, Harry and Ron had rescued her. Nevertheless, his face as he watched her would forever be etched into her mind.

Draco sat in the great hall, his face in his hands feeling something he hadn't felt since the war. Was that grief? Better yet, was that grief for Granger? Why? _Because you stood by and let it, happen._ A voice in his head said. Draco sighed, ran a hand through his sleek blond hair, and then got up to retire himself to the Slytherin common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter :)

Also a little note before I start this chapter, it more than likely is going to be once a week that I update this story, this chapter a day thing won't work out forever. It only works now because I have some of it pre-written. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great!

* * *

The next day, Monday, Hermione found herself walking down the onto the grounds towards Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Her eyes dared to glance at the group of teens that were already huddled together. The majority of students were the Slytherins; in fact, she was the only Gryffindor that had continued into the 7th year class. It seemed as though the rest of the Gryffindors were sick of the dangers Hagrid brought to class. Hermione noticed that Malfoy was nowhere near the other Slytherins. He stood by himself, hidden amongst the trees. Hermione almost actually felt bad for his. Since everyone now knew he had been a Death Eater, and his family now shamed, nobody wanted to associate at all with him. Although it seemed as though Malfoy could mind at all whether or not people liked him. Hermione shook her head, why was she even thinking about Malfoy.

Hagrid stalked out of his hut and Hermione walked to the front of the class and smiled up at Hagrid, ready to listen. "A'right now. Today I'm goin ter be doin something we tried when you all were third years. A'ter some fightin we have ov'rturned the ban on Hippogriffs." Hermione's eyes quickly glanced towards Malfoy; she could actually see the flash of fear that passed through his eyes before his rough exterior mask forced its way back to the surface. "Now a good friend o'mine, before he passed, gave me back an ol' pet of mine. Come on an' follow me." Hermione walked up to Hagrid, attempting to match the half giants stride. He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm glad ye' took this course 'Mione. Only Gryffindor who did." Hermione looked back at the Slytherins and nodded." Yeah I noticed."

The class was led to a very familiar clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione couldn't help but smile as her gaze met the beautiful grey and white feathered hippogriff. "Buckbeak!" She exclaimed waltzing up to the face the hippogriff, giving him a quick bow. Buckbeak bowed back and nuzzled his beak into Hermione's hand. The creature must not have forgotten all the trouble she went through to save him. Off to the side of her, Hagrid let out a deep bellow of a laugh. "Well seems as though our Hermione here has jumped the lesson a wee bit. As you can see, the most important thing to remember about hippogriffs is that you must give them a little bit o' respect. Hippogriffs are not too keen to like people who don' give them the proper respect." Hermione smiled and looked out towards the Slytherins who all seemed to be watching her with some level of disgust. Except for him... he actually had a look of pure admiration on his face as he looked from Hermione to Buckbeak. Hermione shook her glance away from Malfoy and returned her attention to Hagrid. He smiled at Hermione and continued on with his lesson. "Hippogriffs do not like to be insulted so never and I mean it when I say never attempt to put down a hippogriff. I promise you it will not end well fer you." Hermione didn't let it go unnoticed that Hagrid's eyes quickly squinted towards Malfoy, who had turned slightly pink in the face. "Hippogriffs also are some of the smartest creatures in the wizarding world. They do not easily forget or forgive. So... who wants to give ol' Buckbeak here a go?" Hermione watched as all the Slytherins all took a step back, not daring to go near the hippogriff. Hermione left Buckbeak's side and faced the class. "Come on you guys, Buckbeak actually is quite a sweetheart. Give it a try; I think you'll be very surprised. However, all they did in response was stare at her in silence.

The class obviously was not going well, so Hagird moved on with the lesson seeing as nobody would go near Buckbeak. Some desk materialized and all the students scrambled to find seats furthest away from Buckbeak. Hermione on the other hand of course sat up front as per usual. She was genuinely shocked to see Malfoy take the seat in the desk next to her. Hagrid began to lecture some more about hippogriffs and their habitats. Hermione had no trouble admitting how fascinating this lecture was, though she could tell that some of the Slytherins were less than enthused to have to listen to Hagrid mumble on all day.

Between Hagrid's lecture, Hermione's attention drifted towards Buckbeak, and she instantly noticed the change in his demeanor. Buckbeak kept fidgeting, stamping his right front bird-like foot, and pulling at the ropes that constrained him. What really caught Hermione's eye, however, was Buckbeak's gaze, it was unwavering, and she dared to follow it. She gasped as she looked next to her; the hippogriffs eyes were steadily watching Malfoy as he jotted down notes. Would Hagrid notice? Clearly, he hadn't because he was continuing to rattle on with his lecture. Her eyes fell completely on Buckbeak, no longer able to pay attention to what Hagrid was saying. The hippogriff was now snorting loudly and his large talons were scrapping at the dirt-covered ground.

Suddenly, Hermione watched as Buckbeak's eyes narrowed, and she somehow knew exactly what was going to happen. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had stood up and threw herself in front of Malfoy, and held her hands out in front of her. Buckbeak had charged towards him, but stopped abruptly when he noticed Hermione standing there. Buckbeak tilted his head at her, then moved to nuzzle his beak into her outstretched hand. Hagrid quickly composed himself and pulled on Buckbeak's ropes, but the Hippogriff didn't dare move. His eyes were locked onto Hermione's. She smiled at him and slowly walked towards him, which made him in turn step away from Malfoy. She didn't dare break eye contact with him, in fear that Buckbeak would charge at Malfoy again. She felt safer when she heard Hagrid bellow," Class dismissed!" And heard the distinctive sounds of footsteps leaving the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter :)

Also a little note before I start this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great! Also characters may be a little OCC but oh well it's my fic and I like the way I've written it! And sorry if this chapter may be a little short, it's finals week for me so I'm a little preoccupied with that haha but school's almost over and then I can focus on writing more!

* * *

Hermione didn't dare look back for Malfoy, she was too afraid he would stare at her with a look of disgust, I mean being saved by a insolent mudblood, how despicable! She decided that if she pretended to stay behind and help Hagrid clean up, Malfoy would be gone before she turned around for sure...wouldn't he? She sighed at her predicament and silently cleaned up some of the papers that had been strewn about all over the ground when everyone had jumped away in fear of Buckbeak. When she heard a shuffling of feet behind her, she found that her fears had been realized. Buckbeak quickly caught wind that Malfoy was still sitting there and his eyes snapped up to meet him. "Do ye just like to provoke the beast Malfoy?" Hagrid roared. Hermione sighed and turned around to face Malfoy. He looked slightly pink and his eyes were darting to look anywhere except Hermione's. Buckbeak's beak appeared over shoulder as she stared at the oddly placed Malfoy. Hermione placed her hand on Buckbeak's beak and gave him a calming touch. "Don't worry Buckbeak, the mean old Malfoy isn't going to hurt you." Malfoy turned a little more red and looked up into Hermione's eyes. "Um...Granger, I just wanted to tell you something." Malfoy said as Hermione's jaw dropped. Malfoy looked nervous to actually speak to her. The Draco Malfoy was nervous to talk to her? "Alright." She answered, a little weary of being close to Malfoy again. She stepped away from Buckbeak and walked over to Malfoy.

They walked together silently for a moment, out of the forest. Malfoy turned and his eyes instantly landed on Hermione's and she gasped in shock. His eyes...she had never noticed before, but they sparkled...they were beautiful. Wait, what? Draco Malfoy's eyes we're not beautiful! She shook her head and looked slightly away from him." What is it you want Malfoy?" She asked. She saw all the questions Malfoy wanted to ask, flash across his face. Why had Hermione saved him from Buckbeak? That mostly likely was the one on the very top of his mind. But that's not what left his mouth. "I'm sorry." That was the last thing Hermione Granger would have ever thought she'd hear coming sincerely out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. But she wasn't just going to let him get away with just that. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Malfoy. "Sorry for what?" His eyes widened and returned them to searching the floor around him. Hermione growled and advanced towards him. "Did you really think you could just waltz up to me and apologize without owing up to all the things you have done!" She pointed her finger onto Malfoy's chest and gave him the meanest look she had ever given anyone. "Know this Mister Draco Malfoy, I am like a hippogriff, I do not forgive and I do not forget!" She turned away from him, her hair flicking away from her as she stalked back up to the castle.

At dinner that night, Hermione sat at the end of the table by herself. She felt alone without Harry. For goodness sakes she would probably even enjoy Ron's company right now. Her food that she had placed before didn't seem to look appetizing to her at all. She sighed and looked around the Great Hall. Her eyes connected almost instantly with the same blue/silver ones that seemed to have been staring at her all day. She quickly looked back down at her soup and took a few spoonfuls, before she found the all too familiar feeling of tears stinging at her eyes. She truly was alone right now.

She watched the Great Hall slowly empty, her eyes still completely stuck on her now cold soup. She then heard the wood on the bench opposite of her creak and she instinctively looked up. "Please just leave me alone Malfoy." She sounded utterly defeated. "I will leave you alone once you let me explain myself." Her eyes snapped to his." For the last time Malfoy, I am done! Completely and utterly done! This damn war continues to linger on me and I just want it all to go away! I can't take it anymore!" Her voice range out amidst the empty hall. She quickly looked around to make sure that no one had heard her little outburst. She let her voice drop and whispered to him," Besides, like I said before I have no real want or need to make amends with you Malfoy! I was tortured in _your_ home, while you sat there and watched! Do you think I didn't see you there? You proved what kind of wizard you are, what kind of wizard you always will be." Draco scowled." What the hell was I supposed to do Granger?! Yes excuse me auntie dearest while I save Potter and his mudblood friends while you let Voldemort kill my mother. You don't think Voldemort had things held over my head too Granger? I... wanted to help you...I did, but once this mark was seared onto my arm there was nothing more I could do. You realize if I would have helped you, he would have been able to find me. He would have killed me...he would have killed all of us." Draco shoved his face into his hands, trying to bury the pain of the memories away. "Do you think it was easy living in that hell hole? My own home invaded by the world's most feared wizard. The continuous mind inspections, and the constant tingle of the cruciatus curse. I would have done anything to just get away from it all, but I knew what was at stake. However, I also knew what would have been at stake for you if you would have been held captive in my manor. That's why I let Potter disarm me. I couldn't let that happen...not to you. Especially after I had already done so much to hurt you." Hermione gasped and tried to find his sparkling hidden eyes. He lied and lost his wand...for her? Why? For what reason would Draco Malfoy have to protect her? He hated her, there was no way he was telling the truth. But then she heard it, the very faint sound of silent sniffles coming from the once strong boy she had known.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter :)

Also a little note before I start this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great! Also characters may be a little OCC but oh well it's my fic and I like the way I've written it!

* * *

Hermione's heart lifted a bit and she reached her hand out to shakily touch Draco's arm. He flinched slightly at the contact, but it gave him the signal to let everything go. She heard it more clearly now, his sobs were definitely not silent anymore. Her eyes widened and she found herself moving around the table to sit next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She didn't think at first about the fact that she was hugging her arch nemesis. All she saw was a broken person like her in front of her. "Don't worry Draco," She cooed," It's all over.

She held Draco until his small sobs had slowed and calmed down. She didn't know what else to do, other than hold him loosely against her chest. He didn't mind being up against her, because he didn't dare to look up at her, his pride was already destroyed for crying in front of her. After what seemed like forever, Hermione's voice woke Draco out of his somber state. "Draco... may I ask this? What do you mean what would have happened to me?" Draco sighed and let his hands fall from his face. Hermione gasped, Draco's normally immaculate eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were tinged with pink. "When they take Muggleborns hostage they become... Granger don't make me say this to you, you're too innocent for that." Hermione kind of smiled, and urged him on. "Come on Draco...I want to know." Draco gulped and looked off into space, not able to look at her as he said this. "They turn them into sex slaves for all the Death Eaters to share around. Then Fenrir gets to you right before you are given to Voldemort. Fenrir changes you into a werewolf, which is apparently one of the most painful endeavors a human can go through. Then you are taken to Lord Voldemort, where you are defiled so disgustingly that you wish for death, and after a couple of days he finally gives it to you...painfully might I add. His eyes hesitantly found their ways back to Hermione's where she sat, a look of shear horror plastered on her face. "Now do you understand Hermione? I couldn't just let that happen to you Granger...not you." Draco looked down, hiding his face that had immediately turned a dark red. "I...didn't think you cared that much Draco." "I may have seemed to dislike you and your know it all attitude Granger, but I don't think I could ever dislike someone enough to serve them that kind of fate. I could never idly stand by and let that happen to someone, especially someone so pure and innocent like you."

Hermione finally gave Draco a small nod, and then decided to change the subject just a bit. "Thank you for that Draco. Now onto further business, what exactly are you sorry for Draco. You never really told me." Draco looked at her with disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now Hermione? Uh..." He growled looking utterly discomforted, having to say his true feelings about the past couple of years. "For everything Hermione, for all the years I called you a Mudblood. That was my father's damn views and I should have never allowed myself to follow in his crude footsteps. I should have come to Dumbledore when this all happened. I was a fool to be on Voldemort's side alright! I'm sorry for being an asshole Slytherin! I'm just...I'm sorry." Hermione placed her hand on his and smiled. "Well...that's a start now isn't it Draco. Thank you. And thank you for protecting me against Voldemort. Draco gave Hermione a small smirk as Hermione stood up to leave. "You know Granger; I think that's the first conversation we've had together that you've ever called me Draco." She smirked back at him. "Yeah well don't get used to it Malfoy." This made Draco chuckle. "Alright listen Granger, if you tell anyone that you just watched me cry and comforted me, I'll get you." Hermione giggled at Draco's playful behavior. She smiled and leaned down, kissing Draco's forehead, which made his eyes wide. "I wouldn't dream of telling anyone." Draco looked up at her shocked and smiling wildly. "Night Granger." "Night Draco." She said as she left the Great Hall to get some much-needed rest.

The next day, Hermione actually was saddened by the fact that there was no class she doubled with Draco and the Slytherins. He had been the first person to actually have a conversation with her since classes had started. Everyone was either scared of her intelligence or mad at her for "breaking up" with one of the most famous wizards to currently live. Ginny had been spreading it around that it had been Hermione who had crushed Ron's heart by acting too good for everything and like a know it all to him. When in reality it had been Ron who had completely broke and shattered her heart. She should not have wanted so badly to speak to someone like Draco Malfoy, but she really needed and wanted someone. She also now wanted to find out more about why Draco cared so much to save her. Had she completely forgiven him because of this though? Hell no! He was still Draco Malfoy, and would probably go back to being an insufferable git the next time she saw him. She sighed and grabbed her books, heading out for the day.

The rest of the day went by very normally for her. She had Arithemancy, Muggle Studies, and Herbology, which all went by rather quickly. However, it seemed as though her homework was going to be quite demanding for the rest of the week. She ate a fast dinner and went up to the library to get a head start on all of it.

One thing homework did, thankfully, was allow her mind to stop thinking about everything. About Ron, and...Draco. She was able to focus her mind only on the work in front of her. She was fully consumed in her work that when she finally looked back up at the clock, it was already close to 10 P.M. She sighed and figured the library would be closing about now and she would probably have to return to reality. She began packing up her books when she heard soft footsteps coming from down the aisle. Hermione instinctively grabbed her wand; this was her go to reflex after the war. She stood up and hid against the bookshelf until she heard the person come up right next to her. She jumped out, wand poised and ready to aim at the person who instinctively flinched away from the wand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter :)

Also a little note before I start this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great! Also characters may be a little OCC but oh well it's my fic and I like the way I've written it!

* * *

Hermione looked at who the mysterious footsteps had belonged to and almost laughed. Draco stood there, looking quite frightened by her. "Oh my goodness." Hermione let out a soft giggle as she dropped her wand back to her side. Draco's face slowly returned to its normal smirk. "What are you laughing at Granger?" The tone Draco used was actually playful and not the snide sarcastic tone that Hermione was so used to. "Your face Draco, you looked so frightened." She responded between giggles. Draco smiled an actual full smile as he looked at her happily. "Well of course I looked scared. I was just coming up here to make sure everyone was out of here for Madam Pince. I didn't expect a random girl to pop out, wands ready. Hermione now was at a full fledge laugh. "Oh poor Draco, you got scared by a little Gryffindor girl like me." She looked up at him, he looked a little mad about this comment; his ego was most likely bruised. "Shut up Granger." He managed to say, still with a playful sounding voice. Hermione turned and gathered all of her books. "Alright, I'll head out now." The amount of books she had was forcing her to use all her strength as she walked slowly out of the library. "Damn Granger, give me some of those." Draco said grabbing some of the books off the top of Hermione's pile. Hermione was grateful for the loss of weight, but still looked at him confused. "Are you sure Draco? There's a lot of stares to climb to get to Gryffindor tower, and I know how inexperienced you Slytherins are with stairs." Draco let out a sarcastic laugh. "Haha Granger. Look, I'm trying to be a gentleman Granger, just let me be that, ok?" Hermione nodded and led Draco up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

Close to the common room, Draco finally broke the silence that had been occupying the air around the two of them. "So Granger, you finally got smart and ditched the Weasel did you?" Hermione faltered on the step she was on and then stopped altogether. Draco, who had gotten slightly ahead of her, stopped, and turned around to look at Hermione. "You alright there Granger?" No... but she couldn't say that, not to him, right? She nodded, took a deep breath, and tried to continue up the steps to the common room. She was supposed to be war hardened, but all she could see was a pathetically weak girl that was herself. "Granger, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Her throat closed, she wanted to answer him, she really did, but why? Would Draco really care about her petty emotions if she told them to him?

As they rounded the corner, towards the entrance to the common room, Hermione felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She looked over to see Draco next to her, her eyes betraying her by showing him her tears. He quickly grabbed her books from her and sat her down on the floor next to them. "Alright Hermione, tell me." Her heart fluttered as her name left his lips. "I...I don't want to." She said, breaking down completely. "Why not Hermione?" "Because if I tell you... if I talk about it... it becomes real and I don't want it to be real Draco." Draco sat next to her, looking relieved to see the reason wasn't that it was him, and grabbed her hand. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Hermione, but not telling me won't make it any less real than it already is." This broke Hermione completely. She now hid her face hidden behind her hands as she sobbed. "We really are two broken people, aren't we Granger." Draco said, hesitantly rubbing Hermione's back. She sighed and nodded slightly. Then her mind finally began to work again, and it came to a conclusion that she didn't like...Draco was right. She needed to release all of this negativity out of herself, and Draco seemed to be the only one around willing to listen to her.

She took a deep breath and looked into Draco's silver eyes. Draco quickly reacted by running his thumb underneath each of her eyes and cleared away the make-up that had rushed down her eyes. She gave him a small smile, appreciating his caring touch and nodded. "Alright... you're right Draco; I need to let this go. After the battle at Hogwarts, Ron and I finally began to officially date each other. It was amazing, fun, loving. I couldn't have asked for more to be honest with you, but I quickly watched Ron become more and more distant from me. I would send him an owl to go out, and he'd respond with a swift "I'm busy" or "Sorry can't." I got a bit suspicious, so one day I decided I would surprise him with a nice dinner. So, I set it up in his apartment and waited for him to come home. Needless to say though, he didn't come home alone." Hermione let this last part out with as much effort as it took to get out. Draco looked disgusted. "He did not bring another woman home with him?" Hermione nodded. "It was one of the other auror protégés. He had been sleeping with her for three months before I found out. Yet he had the gall to call me boring and not spontaneous and that I was...withholding things from him. Like this was all entirely my fault and not his. He...um...-wanted things. Things I was not ready to give to him, so he sought it out elsewhere."

She was done, it was out. She cradled her face back into her hands. She then heard something that shocked her, Draco's breath had steadily increased and it almost sounded as if he was growling. She heard the tap of his shoes as he stood up and then heard a loud thud. Hermione's head shot up and she swiftly looked at Draco. He had both hands in fists against the wall and he looked mad. She blinked, confused. "Draco, what's wrong?" Draco growled and looked down at her. "That asshole! How dare he! Did he really not realize what he had standing right next to him?!" Hermione's eyes widened at this statement. "Wait, what?" "Hermione, you are the brightest mind in the entire wizarding world. Your damn near so perfect that it's annoying Granger. Smart, kind, sarcastic, funny, beautiful- don't shake your head no Hermione, I saw you at the Yule Ball. You were the most breathtakingly beautiful girl there. And that idiot thought with his dick rather than his hear!" Hermione was shocked to hear this from Draco. Was that why he had protected her? Because he thought she was beautiful. "D-Draco, what are you trying to say? I mean you hated me Draco. I thought my heartbreak and suffering would make you happy, give you some new teasing material." Draco's eyes glared down at her, but behind the anger, she could see something else, defeat, and hurt which made her even more confused by his actions. "You thought I'd be happy Granger? You really don't understand me at all, are you Granger?" Draco had slid back down the wall next to her, frustrated and annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter :)

A little note before I start this chapter,I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, I was on vacation, and I should have said something before that. I hope you guys still enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great! Also characters may be a little OCC but oh well it's my fic and I like the way I've written it!

* * *

They sat in silence for a few moments, which allowed Hermione to collect her thoughts. Draco seemed so genuinely upset. Did he like her? Was he perhaps attracted to her? No, no way that would be silly, he had always hated her, so how could her like her now? Draco practically read her mind and he sighed. "I never actually hated you Granger. Envious of you, yes, but I never hated you. When I was younger, I wanted my father to be proud of me so desperately that I became insane with want. I had always gotten what I wanted and this was the one thing I didn't have. So, showing my true Slytherin nature, I became determined to be accepted by my father and determined to make yours and Potter's life a living hell. I should have never called you a Mudblood Hermione." Hermione shivered and Draco caught it almost instantly. "Don't even think about that mark on your arm Hermione, don't you even dare." Hermione's face spread into a small smile and she nodded, leaving them in another moment of silence.

Draco had opened up so much to Hermione, she would have never imagined her oldest and grandest archenemy would spill out all of this to her. She decided a little give and take was necessary now that he had said such kind words to her. However, she'd never know why her mouth decided to release this information to him. She cleared her throat and found her voice again. "Could I tell you something Draco...something I have never told anyone...not even Harry and Ron?" Draco's eyebrows rose in interest. "What might that be Granger?" "Um... well... back in first and second year, I actually...um... had a crush on you." The last part came out in a small, quiet whisper and she looked down blushing. Hermione could practically hear the smirk return to his face. "You had a what Granger? I didn't quite catch that." "I had he smallest...tiniest crush ok?" She dared to look back up at Draco, who was in fact smirking, but he also sported a slight pink blush oh his pointed face. "I knew my Malfoy charm worked on everyone, even a stuck up know it all like you." He said smugly. "Oh come off of it Malfoy, it was so long ago. It's not as if I said now. I'm much smarter now." Draco laughed and his hand gripped his heart. "Ouch Granger, that one hurt. But come on, you know I'm still adorable." Hermione scowled at him, but the puppy dog eyed look on his face made her hard exterior melt away and she smiled, slapping his arm playfully. "Oh stop it Malfoy." Draco laughed. "See I knew I could get you to smile Granger. You know, and since we're admitting things here, I'm really glad I hit you with that jinx 4th year, your smile is really beautiful at its full potential." Hermione gapped at him but a dark red blush snuck its way onto her cheeks. "What? Do you expect a thank you?" She responded playfully. "Of course not Granger, calm down." "Well I must admit I didn't do much for your precious face in 3rd year now did I?" Draco looked at her quizzically until a moment of realization passed over his face. "You didn't! You nearly broke my nose and it really hurt!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his outburst and he tried his best to glare back at her. "Don't worry Draco." She said, taking her index finger and poking his nose. "It still looks perfectly good to me." Draco smiled and for the first time in a while, Hermione felt happy.

Sadly, that happiness had to be torn away from her when Ginny walked by her on the way to the Common Room. Her face widened in shock when she saw Draco, and then she turned to glare at Hermione. "So is this what you left my brother for?" She asked, sounding very condescending. Hermione dared to look right back into her eyes. "Ginny, you know that's not what happened. Ron left me and cheated on me. Anything else he might have told you is a big fat lie." "Likely story... Ron told me Hermione." And with that, Ginny turned towards the common room, flicking her long red hair and stormed off.

Hermione sighed, stood up, and picked up her books. "Well Draco, on that note I'm going to bed. Thank you for making me laugh, and for listening to me. It feels nice to be able to talk to someone." Draco nodded. "Same here Granger." Hermione walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, quietly said the password, and looked back towards Draco. "Goodnight Draco." "Night Granger." Hermione shook her head smiling. "It's Hermione, Draco, not Granger... please." He nodded. "Please do forgive me, night Hermione." She quickly blew him a kiss and stepped into the Common Room.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling much happier than she had in a very long time. She was shocked to find that she wanted to talk to Draco. She wanted to see that handsome s mile... wait... handsome? Well that was definitely new. But she couldn't be attracted to him... he was one of... them. A Death Eater, a Slytherin. Nevertheless, he had really proven he was changing. And though Hermione hadn't completely forgiven him yet, she did appreciate the effort Draco was making. Hermione nodded, concluding that it was ok to want to talk to Draco. She then got up and got ready for the day. She looked into the mirror as she put on a small amount of makeup, then looked at the mess that was her hair. "There's only one thing to do I suppose." She said to herself, quickly running a brush throw it. She then picked up her wand and cast a small jinx on her hair that made her hair less frizzy, and made more tamable curls. She then put half of it up, looked one last time at her reflection. She nodded in approval and walked out of the common room.

She had two classes with Draco today, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Mythical Creatures. She didn't sit near Draco in Dark Arts though, but she did find herself occasionally looking over at him and tucking strands of hair behind her ears when she noticed him glance at her as well. Then she would turn her head and blush. When had she become this young schoolgirl trying to get the attention of one of the most handsome boys in school? What Hermione was really looking forward to today though had to be Care of Mythical Creatures, where Hagrid lets you sit/stand wherever your heart desired.

Once Transfiguration was let out, Hermione found herself walking at a very fast pace towards Hagrid's hut. She was suddenly very glad that she was the only Gryffindor to continue in Hagrid's more advanced class, because it allowed her the chance to be away from the others remarks and jeers.

Hermione once again saw Draco by himself, leaning up against a tree in the clearing with his eyes closed. Hermione smiled and conceded to admiring him from a distance. She found that she had suddenly become very nervous to talk to him. Her gaze was only broken when she heard Buckbeak's familiar cry. Draco's eyes snapped open and Hermione quickly looked away from him, fixing her gaze on Hagrid and Buckbeak. "A'right, so continuin our lesson on Hippogriffs, terday I'm gonna have you all step up ere an' meet ol' Buckbeak. Let's start with you Parkinson." The dark brown haired Slytherin girl, who used to be practically attached to Draco's hip, walked up to Buckbeak, shaking in fear, but Buckbeak quickly accepted her and then one by one all the rest of the class began to have a go at getting Buckbeak's approval.

It was finally down to just Draco. The other Slytherins had left, being told that once Buckbeak had accepted them, they could go up to the Great Hall for an early start on dinner. Hermione looked at Hagrid and walked up to him. "I'm not sure it's too good of an idea Hagrid to chance it with Draco. Besides he looks positively frightened." It was true, Draco looked downright terrified. His already pale skin had turned a ghastly white and his silver-blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Hagrid nodded. "Yer probably right 'Mione." They both began to grab hold of Buckbeak to corral him back into his corral when they heard the distinct sound of a throat clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter :)

A little note before I start this chapter: I hope you guys still enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great! Also characters may be a little OCC but oh well it's my fic and I like the way I've written it! I'd also like to say thank you to those who have review! I appreciate the kind words so much and I'm glad you guys are interested in the story! Thank you so much Green Eyed Lana Lee, alebaybaker, .9 and the guest who commented on the last chapter!

* * *

Hermione's head spun around and her gaze was quickly captured by Draco's. "Gra- Hermione... are you sure I can't give it a try?" Hermione's mouth opened in shock and she turned to Hagrid who looked equally as shocked as she did, but he slowly nodded. "Sure Malfoy, why don' you give 'im a go. If anything goes wrong, you've got 'Mione and me ere to stop 'im." Draco nodded with a slight level of confidence; Hermione however couldn't stop the frightened feeling that had begun to rise in the pit of her stomach. She could already hear Buckbeak angrily pawing at the ground, but Malfoy still stepped into the clearing and faced the Hippogriff head on. "Hey there Buckbeak, remember me?" Buckbeak let out an angered grunt, causing Malfoy to flinch, clearly frightened by the hippogriff's reaction. Nevertheless, he regained his composure, quickly, and Hermione was amazed to see him bow to Buckbeak. Buckbeak's eyes instantly locked onto Draco's, but he did not bow back. "It's taking to much time fer 'im to respond." Hagrid finally said," back away Malfoy. Back away!" Draco obeyed, but it was too late. Buckbeak had already begun to charge towards him. Hermione gasped and quickly ran to Draco, pushing him aside. She wasn't fast enough; however, to get away from Buckbeak because as the hippogriff reared its front legs and came down, Hermione felt something sharp pierce her shoulder. She let out a small yelp of pain and found that she had been thrown to the ground.

Hagrid quickly pulled Buckbeak away, tethering him to a nearby tree. Draco was already at Hermione's side, examining her wounds. Hermione grimaced and looked into Draco's silver gray eyes. "How bad is it?" "Not too bad, you'll be ok Hermione." Draco said, looking back at her. "Damn now I know what you were complaining about in 3rd year, this hurts." Draco gave her a condoling smile than Hermione watched as his face contorted into anger. "Why did you stop him Granger? I deserved it." Hermione slowly sat up, shaking her head. "No you don't Draco. Besides, to be honest with you, I thought I could move out of the way in time, before Buckbeak had a chance to get me. It's my fault I got injured, honestly." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Here give me your arm." Hermione's eyebrow rose in confusion at this. "Just, please trust me Hermione; I know a charm that heals wounds like this." Hermione hesitantly raised her left arm to him. Her gaze turned serious as she stared at him. "Please don't try and get Buckbeak killed again." Draco frowned and looked over at the restrained Buckbeak. "You are still defending that bloody chicken?" He said, as he pulled his wand out of his robes. "Draco, I don't think you'll ever understand just how much this "bloody chicken," as you're so keen on calling him, has done for me. This "bloody chicken"... well I owe my life to him." Draco's eyes softened and Hermione mad sure to make a mental note of it.

Draco raised his arm to Hermione's arm and she sat in amazement as the wound practically healed itself in front of her very own eyes. When he was finished, it was a light pink as opposed to the deep red it had been before. "Draco... that's amazing." His signature smirk slithered its way back onto his face at her comment. "Well, I'm glad to hear that Ms. Know-it-all, Hermione Granger, finally sees my potential." Hermione tried to hide the smile but it easily won its way onto her face. She playfully slapped his arm playfully and he flinched back, away from her touch. "Hey! Damn women, you have the strength of a full grown dragon." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't be such a big baby. I'm the one who just got attacked by a hippogriff here, and yet you don't see me crying about it." Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing at her snide comment. "Oh shut it Granger."

Draco offered his hand to Hermione to help her off the floor. "You know when you said I would never understand about you and the chi...Buckbeak?" Hermione let out a small giggle as she nodded. "Yes Draco, I remember like 5 minutes ago silly." She was surprised; she had never seen Draco smile as much as he was right now in this very moment. Her attention was so focused on him that she instantly notices his gaze drift down towards the ground and he shifted from one foot to the other. Hermione's eyebrows rose as she watched his cheeks turn a soft pink.

She heard him mumble a question to her, but she could barely hear any of it. "Draco... I can't hear you." She put his hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Um... right sorry. When the hell did I get so bad at this?" She cocked her head to the side, confused. "Um... alright... I know next weekend is going to be the first Hogsmede trip. Would you maybe want to meet with me then, and tell me some more of those stories that I'll never understand?" Hermione looked at Draco, her mouth slightly ajar in shock. Was he... asking her out? "Oh, are you sure Draco? You'll have to be seen in public with a filthy little..." Draco's hands flew to her mouth, covering it. Hermione's eyes widened. "Please don't call yourself that Hermione. It's-it's not what you are." She nodded and he dropped his hand away from her mouth. "Then please Draco, enlighten me, what am I exactly?" Draco's eyes lit up and he smiled at her. "You are a brilliant girl who, during my time of self loathing, allowed me to talk to you, even find comfort in you. Now I want a chance to get to know you better Hermione, so I can discover who and what you truly are." Hermione looked away from Draco, trying to hide the blush that had snuck its way onto her cheeks. "Alright Draco." She turned to look at him again; she wanted to see his reaction when she gave him her answer. "Yes I would love to meet with you next Saturday. Where would you like to meet?" Draco's smiled was the biggest she had seen on any man ever. "How about we meet out front of the school, we can walk there together." She nodded. "Alright sounds like a plan to me."

Hagrid was glad Hermione was ok, but a little weary that it had been Malfoy who had helped her. The two of them walked up to the great hall together and then broke apart to go to their respected tables. Hermione sat alone at the very end of the table again, but despite being alone, she couldn't stop herself from feeling... happy again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter

Also a little note before I start this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great! Also characters may be a little OCC but oh well it's my fic and I like the way I've written it! And sorry for this chapter being soooo late, I know I suck. My excuse is I am getting used to a new college and having more classes but I really want to actually finish a story here on fanfiction and I really want it to be this one, so I am going to do my best to update as frequently as possible! Thank you for reading :D

* * *

Her happiness was about to be destroyed though, as an owl came flying towards her. This confused her...why was this owl coming to her so late when mail had already been delivered this morning? She carefully took off the letter and then fed the barn owl a small piece of meat. It flew off and that's when she noticed the undeniable red envelope of a Howler. She looked at the address quickly and grimaced, it was from Ron. "What the bloody hell?" Hermione thought, confused. She sighed, she knew she had to open the thing; it had already begun to smoke like crazy. She took a deep breath and broke the seal of the Howler. She let it fall onto the table as it formed into a mouth. "HERMIONE ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU TRULY ARE THE SADDEST SLUT EVER AREN'T YOU? IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE YOU CEASED OUR RELATIONSHIP AND NOW YOU'RE OUT GALLAVANTING WITH MALFOY. YOU CAN'T WAIT MORE THAN TWO MOMENTS BEFORE YOU'RE OFF RUNNING AROUND WITH ANOTHER MAN. ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE? YEAH THAT'S RIGHT HERMIONE, GINNY TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU AND THE FERRET. THAT DEATH EATER SCUMBAG IS THE LOWEST OF HUMAN BEING POSSIBLE, WELL HIM, AND THEN YOU! YOU DISGUST ME GRANGER! IT'S NO MATTER; YOUR DULL ASS WILL CAUSE THE FERRET TO RUN FROM YOU AS WELL. YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO KEEP ANYONE INTERESTED WITH YOUBECAUSE YOU DRIVE EVERYONE AWAY! YOU LOOK DOWN AT THEM AS IF THEY'RE STUPID! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP A GIT AS EVIL AND UGLY AS MALFOY?! HAVE FUN BEING FOREVER ALONE HERMIONE!" The letters screams ended and the letter tore itself up.

Hermione's face was unbelievably red as she found her already wet eyes searching the Slytherin table for Draco. He was already standing to come to her while she heard the Gryffindor table begin to murmur about Hermione amongst themselves. Hermione's breath hitched as she saw Draco come closer. She quickly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she had to get out of there.

Hermione found herself atop the seventh floor facing the familiar picture of a unicorn settling in a small corral. Thankfully, her need to escape was grand enough to allow her entrance into the room of requirements.

She walked slowly around the room. The place looked as though it had never been burned down last year. Also all the items that had more than likely been destroyed, now looked good as new. The objects stole her focus, which allowed the tears in her eyes to subside a bit as she gapped at all the things she had never noticed before that the room had held. Then her eyes fell on something that seemed to slowly darken the entire room. It sat there, now chained to make sure students could no longer use it. The vanishing cabinet sat there, looming over her ominously. Her breath hitched and she found her hand unknowingly running along its smooth wood.

She was so entranced with her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps come closer to her, until she heard a throat clear behind her. Her head swiveled around and her eyes landed on the silver gray ones she had grown so used to seeing just over these past couple of days. "Kind of entrancing, isn't it?" Draco said with a weak smile. Hermione nodded. "How... how and why did you find me Draco?" "Are you alright Hermione?" He asked, shaking his head and walking closer to her. Her lip quivered and she remembered why she had run to hide in the first place. "Don't cry Granger, you're stronger than that." Hermione shook her head and Draco frowned. "You're not?" His tone hinted his disbelief. "Granger, you are the strongest girl I've ever known, you can't tell me you're not." "I'm not Draco! Ever since the war all I've been is broken, damaged goods." Draco pointed towards his own face, forcing a small smile onto his face. "Join the club Granger." Despite herself, Hermione's mouth twitched into a small smile as she moved closer to Draco. "I just... Ron and I had been through so much together. I never thought I'd lose him, or at least not completely." Her voice trailed off and died. Draco looked a little angry at what she had said. "Hermione, Weasley is not worthy of you. You deserve someone who will appreciate all that you have to offer. Hermione's ears perked up and her tears lessened. "And what exactly do I have to offer Draco?" Draco's eyes darted away from hers and his hand ran through his perfectly sleek blond hair. Hermione smiled, picking up on the completely obvious nervous tick.

When Draco didn't say anything, her smile only grew larger. "Come on Draco, what do I have to offer?" Draco gulped and took a deep breath. "Everything Hermione. You are annoyingly smart, talented, and damn near the most tantalizingly beautiful thing I have ever seen." The last part came out slightly strained and only just above a whisper. Hermione's eyes widened." I-I'm beautiful to you Draco?" Draco looked down at her again. "Well yeah, it was one of the reasons why I was always so mean to you and your friends. I was jealous of Potty and Weaselbee." Hermione frowned, not believing a word of it. "So it wasn't because I was a mudblood then?" Draco sighed. "Well... I mean... Granger, erm no Hermione, you have to understand something. I always wanted so badly to have my father's approval. I would have done, or believed anything just for him to say he was proud of me for once in my life. He obviously never did though." He said his head casting down to the ground. "Wow, even after you successfully got all those Death Eaters into the school?" Hermione wished she had shut her big mouth because the look he gave her told her instantly that she had misspoken. Draco's eyes flashed to hers and she saw that cold glare that she had grown so accustomed to over the years. "Don't you dare talk about that year as if you know what happened." He said, his teeth barred and hand raised, looking as though it was going to strike Hermione at any moment. It actually made Hermione flinch away from him. Draco noticed her retreat and the way her face panged with fear and instantly softened his expression. "Hermione wait that came out a little harsh." He moved towards her but she quickly stepped back to get further away from him. "I can't believe that I thought for a moment that you had changed Draco, but you still want to invoke fear on others to get what you want." Draco couldn't believe that her words actually made him start to sting with the familiar feeling of tears. "No... Hermione, I didn't mean to lash out at you, I promise." Hermione just shook her head. "And to think I almost let my guard down... to think I actually thought you thought I was beautiful. I can't believe I almost trusted a Death Eater like you." She turned on her heels and quickly left the room, ignoring Draco's pleas for her to come back.

That weekend Hermione stayed up in the common room, and only went down to the Great Hall for a quick bite to eat. Nevertheless, she knew deep down inside that she would have to face Draco again. She knew he'd be there at Mystical Creatures on Monday, and that was what truly frightened her. They had potions together on Friday and neither of them had dared to even look at one another. What was she going to do now that Hagrid had insisted to sit them so close to each other?

Nothing could prepare her, however, for the sight that was bestowed upon her when she saw Draco. His eyes were red and puffy, and the bags that lined his eyes made it seem as though he hadn't slept a wink all weekend. Hermione tore her eyes away from him and sat down at her normal desk to the left of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter :)

A little note before I start this chapter,I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, I was on vacation, and I should have said something before that. I hope you guys still enjoy and please do Review. It let's me know if I'm doing something right or wrong even! Some nice constructive criticism would be great! Also characters may be a little OCC but oh well it's my fic and I like the way I've written it!

* * *

Hagrid walked into the clearing, clasping his giant hands together. "A'right, so I've been doin a bit o' lookin an' I found something interestin I never knew about hippogriffs. Now remember on the first day, I said hippogriffs never forgive or forget? Well I got part of that wrong. They do forgive but you have to truly want the forgiveness from yer hippogriff. Another special ceremony must be done to gain back the trust of yer hippogriff. So Hermione may I borrow ye?" Hermione blinked, a little confused, but nodded and stood up, facing the class. She noticed that Draco would not look at he, and she realized that for some reason, that bothered her. "An' Mr. Malfoy I'll need to borrow you as well." Draco looked up a little in shock, but again he didn't dare look at Hermione, he only stared up at Hagrid. "Listen, Professor," He said with one of his old signature sneers," I don't really feel like being attacked by your hippogriff again. So, thanks but no thanks." Hagrid grunted and walked over to Malfoy. "Get up you slimy little brat. I need you to do this demonstration for the class. " "Just leave me alone!" He crossed his arms and continued to sneer at Hagrid. "Malfoy, you realize I'm the teacher. Now, get up and come here." Malfoy growled and stood up but instead of walking towards the front of the class, he began to walk out of the forest. Hagrid growled and began to walk after him but Hermione quickly stopped him. "Let me Hagrid." She said sighing. Hagrid nodded and went back to lecturing the class.

Hermione silently walked behind Draco and caught up quickly. "Leave me alone Granger. I'm not going back. I don't feel like subjecting myself to pain any longer." "I-I wasn't going to force you to come back Draco." Draco stopped abruptly which almost made Hermione stumble and fall. "What?" He asked harshly. Hermione bit her lower lip and sighed. "I-I just wanted to see if you were alright Draco." "No, no I'm not doing this Granger. You don't really care how I feel and why should you? I'm just a dirty untrustworthy Death Eater remember? You just wanted to try and butter me up so I'd return to class." "Draco that's not true now stop!" Draco growled but in defeat turned around and headed back towards class. "You'll get your own way this time Granger." Hermione sighed and followed after him.

When they returned, they both walked to the front of the class. Draco showed no emotion on his sleep-ridden face and that scared Hermione a little. "A'right, thank you Hermione. Ok so Hermione you stand on my left and Malfoy, you will stand facin her on my right. I'll go an get Buckbeak." Hermione let her eyes wander over to the class who were all snickering and whispering to one another. She picked up on three distinct words, Malfoy, hippogriff, and die. This made her scrunch up her nose in disgust. She may have been mad at Draco and herself for trusting him, but she would never wish a very gruesome hippogriff death upon him. She scowled at the class one last time before she looked back at Draco who frowned at her and turned his head to look elsewhere. She looked away, defeated. Since when did she care about poor Malfoy's little feeling? She should have never said the things she had to him, they weren't right, and now she was feeling bad.

Luckily, Hagrid returned fairly quickly after that, and trailing behind him was a fighting Buckbeak. Hermione watched as Buckbeak's eyes locked onto Draco and he thrashed around even more violently. There was a post in the center and back a little ways from Hermione and Draco, and that is where Hagrid tied Buckbeak up. He then walked up to them, and put his massive hands on both of their shoulders. "These two are goin to get Buckbeak 'ere to accept Malfoy's apology. I've never seen two people who used to have so much hate for each other, come together, and be friends like I've witnessed these two doin since they started me class last week." Hermione grimaced at this. Had they really been building a friendship without her realizing it? She thought about it for a moment. Draco searching her out and comforting her when she had cried, why hadn't she noticed the signs? She should have known when she had begun to look forward to talking to him, and actually missed it now. She sighed and looked back up towards Hagrid. "So you two are goin to do the dance o' mates." Hermione squeaked and looked at Hagrid, appalled. She quickly stole a glance at Draco, whose cheeks had become a bright red against his translucent white skin. Hagrid laughed. "Oh come now you two, that's just what it's called. What kind of class do you think this is?" Hermione listened to the whole class giggle at this. "Besides the reason I am having you two do this, is because Hermione 'ere is the only girl Beaky really knows. If Malfoy an' you do the dance, he will assume you are mates, an' my hope is that he'll look at Malfoy a little differently. A'right so first things first, Malfoy if you will, bow to Hermione." Draco looked resilient at first and the phrase," How dare you make the great Draco Malfoy bow to an insolent mudblood." quickly entered Hermione's mind. However, when the platinum blond top of Draco's head met her, that all shook away. "Now 'Mione, you bow back." So Draco stood back up and she bowed back. "A'right know you two have to come together and hug." They both looked quizzically up at Hagrid who sighed. "Oh come now you two, it's to symbolize an embrace of wings." Hermione heard Draco's breath hitch which only caused her anxiety to rise.

Hermione's heart quickened as she began to come closer to Draco, who hadn't at all moved from his spot in the dirt. She heard Buckbeak let out a soft coo and thought this might just work. "'Mione, go ahead and stop. Malfoy ye've got to go the rest o' the way." Draco's eyes met Hermione's and she instantly noticed they seemed to be tearing up. She immediately understood, he didn't know how to come back to her now that he was defeated and broken. She decided to smile softly at him, which in turn made him start to inch slowly towards her.

She wasn't prepared for his hug to be so warm and inviting, she for some reason always thought Draco would be cold to the touch for some reason. The way he was holding her now made it seem as though he never wanted to let go. She sighed in content and heard the soft sniffle from him. Maybe he'd thought that she would hate him forever? Heck, she had even thought that. However, maybe, like a hippogriff, she could forgive. No, she could never forget all that had transpired between them, but forgiveness, maybe that was an option.

Hagrid cleared his throat and brought their attention back to him. "A'right, now Hermione, take Malfoy's hand and spin him so that he's facin Buckbeak." Draco made a most undignified face, which made Hermione giggle. His eyes quickly snapped to her and he faked a scowl at her, which in turn only made her laugh a little harder. Hermione watched as a smile soon made it's way onto his face, and he finally spoke to her. "Well you heard him Hermione, take my hand." He held it out for her and threw in a curtsy just to make her laugh. Hermione couldn't help the giant smile that was now plastered on her face and the loud eruptions of laughter that poured from her mouth. She earned one of Draco's signature smirks as she took his hand and lifted it into the air to spin him towards Buckbeak.

Buckbeak looked at Hermione and then to Draco, a little confused. He cooed and stepped towards them. "Hermione, bow to Buckbeak and Draco you do it after her." They both did as they were told and were surprised when Buckbeak almost immediately bowed back. "Now Hermione, take Draco and lead him up to Buckbeak. Make sure to keep your hand in his at all times." She felt Draco flinch and his hands begin to shake quite violently. It amazed her that a creature she loved and respected so much could frighten him this badly. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and slowly moved him towards Buckbeak. Draco was surprised as to find how safe he felt because of Hermione's small gesture. Buckbeak first went over to Hermione and nuzzled into her neck, and then he stared intensely at Draco. "Stare back." Hermione whispered urgently to Draco. "Oh right." He responded, tearing his gaze away from Hermione.

Draco's eyes met Buckbeak's and the hippogriff cooed softly. "Malfoy, you'll need to be makin yer apology now." Hagrid said from off to the side of him. Draco blinked and stared deeply into Buckbeak's eyes. "Hey there um... Buckbeak. Listen, I'm sorry I called you an ugly chicken. I was only jealous of Potter and I took it out on you. Do you forgive me?" He felt Hermione's hand tighten around his as he reached out towards Buckbea's beak. He let a small smile form on his lips, which only grew into an even bigger grin when Buckbeak lightly placed his beak onto the palm of Draco's hand. He chanced a glance at Hermione as he stroked and patted Buckbeak. Hermione was looking up at him with admiration and little tears were pooled just underneath her eyes. He wished he could have taken a picture of her in that moment because her smile, her face was the true definition of beauty.

Only once Hagrid had told them well done and backed the two of them away from Buckbeak did Hermione notice that their hands were still intertwined. She smiled and pulled him to her, giving him a giant hug. "I'm so sorry Draco, for lashing out at you, for even brining up sixth year, and...and for calling you a Death Eater. I am just so... so proud of you right now." Draco's heart stopped and he looked into her eyes, shocked. No one had ever been proud of him before. Is this how it felt to be accepted? "It's...it's alright Hermione, I forgive you. And I am sorry I even dared to raise my hand at you." He quietly spoke back to her. She smiled, and looked straight into his pale blue eyes. "Also Draco, like Buckbeak, I forgive you for the things you've done in the past. I may never forget the events that have transpired between us, but I do forgive you. Now I've missed the one person who seems keen to talk to me. Would you join me at dinner tonight?" Draco couldn't contain the chuckle that flowed from his lips. "You're really that lonely Granger that you'd even settle for as poor of company as me?" She slapped his arm playfully, but he stilled winced at the contact anyway. "Damn Granger, alright I'll eat dinner with you, just don't abuse me anymore." They both laughed as they started to walk back up to the castle. "Though I have to say, aren't I then one who's supposed to ask you to dinner?" Hermione's cheeks flushed. "Dr-Draco, I wasn't asking you out. I just..." She was at a loss for words, which made him snort out a laugh. "I'm kidding with you Hermione." She laughed and hit his arm again in the same spot as before. "Ow!" "Oh stop being such a big baby Malfoy." She laughed as she broke out into a run towards the castle. Draco narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Oh no you don't Granger, get back here!" He called out to her as he quickly sprinted after her.


End file.
